Nikolai Abulinov vs Mallow
Nikolai Abulinov, a Russian soldier in ROBLOX, vs Mallow , Ash's companion in Alola Description 2 people from different interests battle against each other, with a combination of Pokémon and Call of Duty, with Nikolai being a 1st lieutenant. Nikolai Abulinov is a skilled fighter in ROBLOX, and he can rack up hundreds of kills in a short amount of time, while Mallow is Ash Ketchum's companion, she specializes in Grass-Type Pokémon, but Nikolai Abulinov has the advantage because he used his friend's Scolipede, a Poison-Type Pokémon. Nikolai Abulinov is most obsessed with call of duty games in ROBLOX, and he uses weapons while Mallow doesn't Interlude Wiz: 2 people with different interests! How would they win anyway? Broomstick: How does Pokémon mix with Call of Duty? Wiz: I'm not sure, let's find out! Nikolai Abulinov Interlude Wiz: Another man from Russia? How do you know? Broomstick: Well, he decided to challenge Mallow, and she doesn't know him that well Wiz: He is starting another death battle! Analysis Nikolai Abulinov is a 1st lieutenant in the military, and his most favorite weapon is the AK-47, he fights very bravely, often racking up hundreds of kills in a short amount of time, His ability is Assassination. Both Nikolai and his brother are usually disinterested in pokémon, but Nikolai chose to use his friend's Scolipede, while his brother was reluctant to take a starter pokémon. Nikolai is pretty strong, being able to bench press heavy weights. Nikolai usually fights on his own, but in this battle, he requested that he use his friend's Scolipede. Nikolai is from the Stalinist Party, and he often uses Perk-A-Colas, as seen in his video on Der Riese. Nikolai is from Moscow, Russia, and he had lacked education when he was young, but became self-taught how to write, and even use weapons. Nikolai tends to be mildly racist, but also extremely brave, he has slaughtered zombies, and defeated bosses, that were stronger than him, and he also swears. However, he was somewhat illiterate, lacking education when he was young, but he became self taught on writing, and he could write his signature perfectly. He can't read certain paragraphs. He is also not hesitant to fight, and very skilled in self-defense. Nikolai received several awards, for military service, when he was promoted to 1st Lieutenant in warfare, he also had a few friends as well, some were Russian, and a few from other countries. Nikolai strongly opposes the Aether Foundation, this is the case because he was extremely reluctant to take a Z-Ring. Weaponry *AK-47 (Suppressor, Acog Scope, Green Lazer, Vertical Grip) *Remington 870 (Fletchette, Acog Scope) *Glock 17 (Full Ring Sight, Suppressor) *Machete Mallow Interlude Broomstick: I went to Alola and it's quite fun, Wiz: I surely agree. Analysis Mallow is a character from Pokémon Sun and Moon, and she attended pokémon school, with his companion, Ash Ketchum, she specializes in Grass-Type pokémon. Her primary pokémon is Tsareena. Mallow is an Ultra Guardian, from the Aether Foundation, and she is supportive of her friend, Lana , however, she didn't even know Nikolai, and this is because both Mallow and Nikolai are completely unrelated to each other. In the anime, her hometown was Hau'oli City, but in the actual game, her hometown was listed as Konikoni City, and she is a student at the Pokémon School in Melemele Island, and she is one of Ash Ketchum 's Classmates. Mallow was disqualified from the Pokémon Pancake Race, but she managed to win another competition, she is an excellent cook, and she is a postergirl for Aina's Kitchen. Her primary goal was to make Aina's Kitchen the "best in the world", and it was entered into the Alola bread festival, and she won, but she ran away from home, when her father overworked her, but she managed to return back home. She is good friends with Lillie, and she dragged Ash Ketchum along to see her. Battle Nikolai's Friend walked up behind him before the fight began. Nikolai Abulinov's friend told him, that he is allowed to use his friend's Scolipede, Nikolai agreed, so his friend sent it in, Nikolai Abulinov then reloaded his AK-47 and drank a Juggernog. (*cue Excision (ft. Messinian) - Destroid 4 - Flip The Switch) Nikolai Abulinov was walking throughout Alola when he encountered Mallow, suddenly, he wanted to challenge her anyway despite he had no pokémon, so he decided to use his friend's Scolipede as his own pokémon, the trial began. Nikolai Abulinov agreed on the trial, the battle began, with Mallow's 1st pokémon, Tsareena, it used High Jump Kick towards his friend's Scolipede, but he managed to block the move by punching Mallow's Tsareena in the stomach, which actually damaged Mallow's Tsareena, and caused it to possibly fall to the floor, but Mallow's Tsareena managed to stand back up. Nikolai Abulinov soon pulled out his AK-47, which caused Mallow to become petrified about his weapon, Mallow's Tsareena soon used Payback on Nikolai Abulinov, this time, it hit him, but not his friend's Scolipede. Nikolai soon used his AK-47 on Mallow's Tsareena, which caused it to faint, so she decided to use her 2nd pokémon, Lurantis. Mallow's Lurantis used Solar Blade on his Scolipede, it hit, but this time, Mallow's Lurantis got poisoned, because of the ability, then Nikolai Abulinov fed his friend's Scolipede a Juggernog, then Nikolai ran towards Mallow's Lurantis using his machete, laced with poison, then he swung his machete towards Mallow's Lurantis, amplifying the damage even more. Nikolai Abulinov: Huh? I'm winning anyway Mallow: You can't do this to my pokémon! Mallow's Lurantis fainted, Nikolai then kicked Mallow in the torso himself, causing her to fall to the ground, Mallow then used her 3rd pokémon, Sceptile. Mallow's Sceptile used Dual Chop, it hit both Nikolai and his friend's Scolipede, then he fed his friend's Scolipede a Double Tap, then his Scolipede used Poison Tail towards Mallow's Sceptile. Mallow soon hit Nikolai Abulinov with a fist punch straight to Nikolai's leg, he fell to the ground, but he stood back up, Nikolai Abulinov soon drank a Juggernog, and a Speed Cola, however, both managed to still be alive. Mallow's Sceptile used Leaf Blade on his friend's Scolipede, but it was not effective, because Nikolai Abulinov had the advantage over Mallow himself, Mallow's Sceptile soon used Leaf Blade again, this time to Nikolai Abulinov, injuring him, but managed to stand up, he then grabbed his AK-47 then used it at Mallow's Sceptile, along with his friend's Scolipede assisting by poisoning Mallow's Sceptile. Mallow: Are you insane? Nikolai Abulinov: Shut up anyway The whole crowd shouted in horror, as Nikolai had used actual weapons, rather than using traditional pokémon moves. He then swung his machete towards Mallow's Sceptile, this time, poisoning it, and severing it's left arm, Mallow's Sceptile was now in great pain, but managed to use Leaf Blade on Nikolai Abulinov, knocking him out, but managed to stand up, because he used a Quick Revive powerup. Nikolai was now breathing heavily. Nikolai Abulinov: How about you? Nikolai used an AK-47 on Mallow's Sceptile, causing it to faint. Mallow chose her 4th and final pokémon, Comfey, which Nikolai was able to defeat easily with just a machete. Mallow: I don't know? I need some help here! Help didn't arrive, and Nikolai Abulinov kicked Mallow so hard, that she fell down the cliff, Nikolai Abulinov was the winner. Results / Conclusion Nikolai was the winner, because he had the advantage, and he often used firearms, rather than using his friend's Scolipede, however, Mallow could've been easily defeated because she was afraid that Nikolai could've killed her, and when he pulled out his AK-47, it frightened Mallow, and Nikolai's favorite weapon is the AK-47 He was able to kick Mallow off the cliff, because he was pretty strong, being able to lift heavy objects and move them, as normally in pokémon sun and moon, you would need machoke to move blocks around. Both Nikolai and his friend's Scolipede had the Juggernog powerup, while Nikolai had the Quick Revive powerup, Nikolai often used Perk-A-Colas rather than using a Z-Ring. Nikolai Abulinov can easily assassinate another person, without being caught, however, this made Officer Jenny suspicious. Nikolai was reluctant to use a Z-Ring, because he called the Z-Rings "Useless trash", so Nikolai resorted to using Perk-A-Colas, which are unrelated to pokémon in any way, and he was reluctant to get a Z-Crystal, so he actually kicked Mallow off the cliff for that exact reason. Nikolai can fight for a very long time without flinching Combining Poison and a sharp type of weapon can cause blood poisoning, and this can cause a person to go into shock, which it can be fatal. Nikolai Abulinov's friend was spectating the entire fight, not actually participating. Advantages and Disadvantages *Advantage 1 - Poison-Type Pokémon can defeat Grass-Type Pokémon easily *Advantage 2 - Certain type of bullets and Nikolai's Machete can actually damage plants *Advantage 3 - Nikolai Abulinov is quite strong Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:XNDUIW's Battles